The Other Side Of The Door
by Cidian.Me
Summary: *Abhijeet realized his mistake and is longing to apologize to Tarika but She has been transfered.. "TO WHERE? NO ONE KNOWS" ANd then DAYA ...* READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

"I Think I must reveal everything and also apologize her "Abhijeet Said frankly.

Daya had just entered in the house...

" Who her ?"

"Her.! Tarika yaar..." Abhijeet said irritate tone

"ohhhh.. What but..?" Daya asked blankly

"And you seemed to be like i haven't told you regarding those ? Huh ?"

" Abhijeet mate If you remember this is the first time I'm meeting you after a week from that case [ Abhijeet Ka Intekaam ] and Doctor has told you to rest and so did Acp..."

" Daya.. i know that stuff... but .."

" What BUT Abhijeet tell me freely..."

Daya sat down on the couch and Abhijeet followed him and sat opposite

" Daya i've heard that Tarika isn't coming to forensic lab now-a-days?"

" Well Yeaa she has taken a leave i guess "

" Listen i feel something fishy here "

"Fishy..? Why? She may have taken just a couple of days leave "

" No Daya I wanted to discuss with you about this earlier but I dint ... " Abhijeet took a deep breath and said " we had a fight 2 months back ...'"

"Fight...? And this matter was kept secret with me..?"

" Well i wanted to tell you but the case came in then..."

" okay Tell me what happened.."

" Okay i had been to one of KHAABRIS to ask the details of the Lady Gangsta i.e Amy who is now in Jail waiting for her hearing ...

FLASHBACK

It was a bright Day for Abhijeet has he had just finished saying *GOOD MORNING* to Tarika... and was going to meet her them to give her a surprise . He had made a plan to pick her from her house and drop her to Forensic Lab and then he further would go to Bureau. But... Plans were Broken up by just one call from Acp

" GOOD MORNING sir"

" Good morning Abhijeet . i want you to got to at JUST ONE CLICK photo studio at Evershine Nagar now"

" Now...? But Sir I had..." Abhijeet got irrupted by Acp " I said now and say this code word to girl who will be reading a magazine at that time " AMY baby i Love so much ..."

"Sir..! WHAt kind of code word is this i cant say...!"

" Abhijeet you have to coz i don't want any one there to suspect you and remember she our NEW LADY KHAABRI so this and in return her code word would be " You look soo awfull handsome today "

" Sir...! " again irrupted by Acp " and Yeah WEAR your BEST clothes "

*CALL CUTS*

" Damnn THIs thing .. WHAt a kind of CODE is this ! i haven't revealed my feelings for Tarika but now i have to use it for this new gurl..! huh ...! But my plan got ruined well no problem this plan will continue tomorrow"

At JUST ONE CLICK photo studio

Abhijeet took a deep breath as in making his mind for that.. she had been dressed up in a black coat and light blue shirt and black plant...[ looking extremely Hot ]

As he pushed the door a Tingly sound echoed in the studio of the bell

His eyes began to search THAT lady He found that girl sitting on the waiting sofa near the fish tank

She was wearing trousers and a zing-zang top and her hair messily coming out from her Fishbone French Braid

He walked towards her and said " Excuse me "

And her eyes gaze shifted from Newspaper to him

"Amy, Baby I love you so much..."

She got up and hugged him in exited manner and said " You look awfully handsome today "

*SHE THE GIRL*

He was about to bend near her face so that he would whisper some questions on that AMY Gansta when

"ABHIjeet...?!" That was Tarika

He suddenly stood up straight

" Tarika ! tum yaha ..?

" Kyun mein yaha nahi aa sakti ?

" Par shubhe subhe ?"

" Mere Renew Passport ke liye mein Photo kichva ne ke liye thi and if you have finished your interrogation may i ask one now ?"

This was something he dint wanted ...

He said in a tumbling voice" Y-y-e-a-a-h-h Wh—y No-t ? A-a-s-s-s-k..?"

She first looked at that girl and then moved closer to Abhijeet and then in a low strict angry ton she asked " Who's That girl to whom you were flirting with..?"

" Flirting..? you thing i can do That to any other girl huh ?"

" Come'on ABhijeet don't make up here ... *FLIRTING* with any girl you meet is your your HABIT and Habit remains Habit forever"

" look ! Tarika i don't like when you keep on repeating this same thing AND interfering in unwanted matter "

" Okay if Thats the Matter then YOU SEE NO MORE OF ME ... i'LL be off from you... Bye forever"

With Angry steps she walked off from the Studio

And the so did Abhijeet grumbling under his breath.. He had forgot about that girl while she was still in the confused state when that all commotion of words were attacked .

He went home and Angrily threw himself on the couch thinking regaring that

" Well i don't think it was my fault in what happened today ... She may came down by tommrrow " He thought


	2. Chapter 2

*HIS so called planned Tomorrow dint come

For the Next few days Whenever the team used to go to FORENSIC LAB

Abhijeet used to look at Tarika who used to try her best not to look at Him and be busy in doing her work

Whenever he used to talk to her she used to just give a smile or talk to him lifelessly...

So that other people wont suspect them *

"Woh pal khabhi nahi ayya aajtak" said Abhijeet.

" And this stuff happened before that case huh ?" Asked Daya.

" yeah ! before that "

" well she spoke to you during your hospital day and then even you flirted with her in front of everyone ? "

" After had called in to ask about my health and then he told me about Tarika how she tired herself when you guys brought me here to hospital. She used to come in my ward when i was in coma to have a look at me from her teary eyes ... My heart melted with those words. So when she came and had a look at me she blushed . I though * Ohh.. She Has Forgotten And Forgiven Me But..."

With a heavy sigh Daya said," Abhijeet you're too late !"

Coming out of flashbacks" What do you mean ?"

" too late to realize that " Daya calmly said

" will you please say clearly ?" blared out Abhijeet

Taking a deep breath ,Daya said " aaa... She left !"

"What? She can't ... I mean Like when ?you hide this thing from me ? " Abhijeet glared out at Daya.

" Doctor had said complete rest so i just dint wanted to trouble but i was going to tell you soon after you resting days are over"

" But she can't leave me.. I mean us and so abruptly? can she ?"

" said that a transfer letter had come for Tarika"

" And transferred to WHERE? Asked Abhijeet.

" I don't know!" declared daya

" Okay I am coming Doctor..." saying this he stood up like a fired rocket to his room before Daya could stop him

He quickly changed from Track pant and t-shirt to a pair of black jeans and a shirt and leather jacket

He came out of the room with speed went across the hall to take his car keys..

" I be coming back Daya" he said

" Wait ABhijeet ! you still have to rest. You wounds have not healed yet "

"Enough of it ! bye" saying he sped off towards DR. Salunkhe's house in his car

Daya stood near the porch looking at his car

"Times's up Abhijeet ! Its too late for you to realise you mistakes ... Sorry for him... ( remembered something ) awwhh.. May be not so late if i help him... HE NEEDS MY HELP HERE " Daya thought

There Abhijeet was speeding towards the north keeping in his speed limits.. Though he was still feeling pain of his wounds but this time he felt the pain of Tarika more as he again remembered the STUDIO Scene

**A/n: Thanks a lot your valuable reviews .. **

**and any improvements on the story is welcomed [ please no to LONG STORIES i'm trying at it ]**

**and readers do please review **

**Thanking you al**l ** :) **


	3. Chapter 3

No sooner had he parked his car outside than Dr. Salunkhe hurried out. Abhijeet quickly locked his car and walked towards him.

On seeing Abhijeet rushing towards him, Dr. Salunkhe sensed trouble and composed himself.

"Hey! Doctor! " Abhijeet yelled, waving to him.

Dr. Salunkhe tried to act surprised. "Why! It's Abhijeet here!"

"Doctor can you spare a few minutes?" asked Abhijeet. "I need to talk to you!"

"Sure but why do you look so tensed ?" asked Dr. Salunkhe.

"Doctor just tell me where Tarika has been transferred to?"

Well this surely wasn't the type of question had expected.

"Well no... That letter which Tarika got was a confidential one."

"And you didn't even get a glance, huh?" Abhijeet wanted to know.

Dr. Salunkhe just shook his head.

"She didn't even say where she was going? She should have told you, right?"

"NO! But why are you asking about her so suddenly?"

"Ahhh.. Well, nothing... Thanks! Carry on, bye!"

With a sad face Abhijeet returned to his car.

'Abhijeet, it's too late for your deeds! If you can change a little... maybe, just maybe, there is still a ray of hope of her coming back,' thought .

...

...

Abhijeet was driving back towards his home, lost in his own world of thoughts about HER.

Daya was still in Abhijeet's house as he felt it would be better if he stayed in. He got freshened up and was lying on the couch drinking his self made Choco-Shake and switching the channels, at last he kept on the music channel VH1. Just then he heard the door bell ring.

"Ohh! That must be Abhijeet." Saying this, he opened the door to see a miserable Abhijeet.

"What's wrong? You didn't get the info huh?" he enquired.

"No, Daya! I feel so sorrowful... I mean... she just left!"

With a heavy sigh Daya started the topic. "Look, Abhijeet, I need to talk to you. Sit there now."

Abhijeet had teary eyes as he sat down

"Abhijeet have your ever realize how hard it is for her to give you anything ?"

"What do you mean by that daya? I've have given her lots of things... Chocolates,roses-"

"I'm not talking about gifts. I'm talking about more important things...Love,Support,Sympathy...that stuff. Let me tell you something which I observe is that I think she is sick of being put down and be ignored by You..!"

"Daya , what are you saying?" Cried Abhijeet " I don't really understand I mean we've shared everything... The Danger, the fun..."

" That's not just the thing in a relationship !" Daya stated

Abhijeet there was lost for words as Daya continued " You are changing Abhijeet I've seen that though in terms of Tarika "

With that Daya started watching Tv again just to give some time to Abhijeet to reflect upon

THEN

The VH1 channel was showing GOTTA BE YOU by 1D [ One Direction ] It was a lyric video

Daya shook his Hand infront of his eyes so that he could get some kinda of attention

"*Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
I tore it apart  
And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
And no woman in the world deserves this  
But here I am, asking you for one more chance

Can we fall, one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind  
Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else

It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Oh, Only you

Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was  
You've almost had enough  
And your actions speak louder than words  
And you're about to break from all you've heard  
Don't be scared, I ain't going no where

'll be here, by your side  
No more fears, no more crying  
But if you walk away  
I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else

(And again the chorus )

" so Think on this lyrics... Good Night for now.."Daya declared himself and went towards the guest room actually was feeling too lazy to go home

Abhijeeet there sat on the couch . the lines were repeating in his head...

...

...

"*A/N : I know upadted it after a LOOOOOOONNNNGGGG TIIIMMMEEE but was busy with exams but from now on ill upadate as soon as posiible for my final exams are getting near.. EXAMS AGAIn :(

weeell Your REVIEWS ARE VERY VERY PRECIOUS TO ME SO DO REVIEW

AND ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS ALWAYS WELCOME

yea I've changed the name of this story from THE OTHER SIDE OF ME to THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR bcoz the other day i was surfing the list of Taylor Swift's songs and I found this THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR and went on YOU TUBE watched the lyric video and Bingo it did match the plot of my story

Last but not the least THANKS Poesia-Raro fOR MAKING THE NECESSARY CHANGES FOR THIS CHAPTER


End file.
